Love?
by AzianMu
Summary: Her grip on her mug tightened as she saw a familiar mop of perfect black hair and blue eyes. She could hear her friends giggling next to her but she could not giggle along with them. They thought everything was just wonderful now that they had a chance to


This takes place after Ann and Allen leaves. Darien finally received his memories and now Serena and Darien have to face each other. Ever notice that before they find out about each other, they argue like crazy? Then, when do find out each other they are in a state of danger and peril? Then, he gets kidnapped and they all die! Then, they all come back but Darien has no recollection of anything … what I'm trying to say is this is my take on how the relationship started. It cannot be that easy! Are they really in love but why didn't they fall in love before their memories? Do they only love each other because of their memories?

* * *

Serena jumped as the doors opened with slight jingle. Her grip on her mug tightened as she saw a familiar mop of perfect black hair and blue eyes. She could hear her friends giggling next to her but she could not giggle along with them. They thought everything was just wonderful now that they had a chance to be together. But they were wrong. Before everything, Serena had been sure she had hated Darien with all her heart. Now? She did not know. She looked away as he approached the table slowly. Grimacing as his hand landed on her eyes, she looked up into his dark blue eyes. Her breath caught as her heart began to flutter. Still, she pulled away before she motioned for him to sit.

"Hey, Darien! Give her a kiss! I thought after everything that happened between you two, you guys would be all over each other! It's been two days and you two barely talk." Makoto raised an eyebrow, grinning and blissfully unaware of the tension between the two royals.

Serena winced before shaking her head. Why did they think that they were just going to pick up where they left off several millennia's ago? It was just plain ridiculous! Sure, she knew her past self loved him. When they had finally discovered each other the love had been overwhelming. Then, he had been injured and taken from her. All she could focus on was the love from so long ago. She did not even question if she truly loved him. Then, when he was returned she suddenly had a rival. Once again, not given the chance to think things through she fought to capture his heart. Well, now they were here: completely unsure what to do. Damn it! It wasn't a goddamn fairy tale!

"…Serena…"

She glanced up as she felt a soft hand sooth her fist open. When had she done that? Risking a look at him, she bit her bottom lip. Such beautiful eyes should be illegal in this world. "Yes?"

Darien had watched with interest as Serena's expression opened for all to see her thoughts. It lead from stressed, confused, apprehension, and then anger. Her tiny hand had curled into a fist and instinctively he reached out and soothed it. He knew without a doubt that that had been the doing of his past self. "Let's go talk in private." He winced as he saw panic flash through her eyes. He remembered the night when he had gotten his memories back. After they finally managed to escape the scouts' badgering, he'd taken her to his apartment. Finally alone, they knew they had to talk. But Serena had become frightened and unsure and with a quick promise of talking soon, she leapt out of his window. Damn scout powers.

"I … I don't know. I have plans today and –"

"Go Serena. I'm sure his apartment is private enough."

Darien's gaze was one of surprise while Serena was one of annoyance. Ami just smiled shyly before returning to her book. She understood a bit what the two were going through. They needed to talk.

"Yea, go Serena! We go shopping everyday! I'm sure we can spare you so you can be with Darien. It's all so _romantic_…" Mina trailed off with a dreamy expression on her face.

The princess sighed as she blew a strand of golden hair away from her face. Damn traitors. The whole lot of them. "All right. Now?"

Darien nodded as he stood up and held out his hand. Inhaling deeply as Serena placed her own small hand in his, he helped her up. Then, quickly as if his touch burned her, she pulled away. Sighing, he led her out of the arcade and towards his car. Silently, the two got into the car and drove towards Darien's apartment. The silence was enough to suffocate both of them. They were each aware of each other's movement: each breath, each sigh. It was like this until they reached his apartment. As the click of the lock on Darien's door echoed through the large but rather empty apartment, Serena felt panic grip her. She turned to look at Darien walking over towards her. "So, what's there to talk about?" She forced the question out in a joking tone when all she wanted to do was run.

He signaled for her to sit and sat down on the opposite side of the coffee table so he could look at her. Her hands were clenched together while her jaw was in a stubborn set. She was just as uncomfortable as he was. Good. He did not know what he would feel if she had assumed they were going to date as soon as he got his memories back. He doubted he would have liked her very much. "About us."

Serena groaned lightly before leaning against the sofa, throwing her head back. "We could talk about the weather too."

"What are your thoughts on it?" How does one start a conversation on this topic? Would he just ask 'So, do you love me for me or because you're past self loved me?'

"Darien, do you love me for me or because I used to be Serenity?"

He looked up at her, startled. Apparently, one can start a conversation on this topic with that question? He cleared his throat, before leaning on his couch. "I know Endymion loved her … very much. I can feel it in here …" He pointed to his heart. "It's sometimes very overwhelming it's almost painful." He winced. Now he sounded like a madman. He had multiple personalities. Perhaps he should go to a psychologist?

"I know exactly what you mean."

Yes! He was not insane. Of course, no one could very well call Serena and company very sane people. Andrew seemed to be the only sane one around them and sometimes he even questioned that.

"Darien, no offense but before I got my memories of us … I despised you. You were so cocky and annoying I just wanted to strangle you sometimes."

He winced. Ouch. She was being honest. "Same here. I found you annoying, childish, and very immature." He saw the spark of anger in her eyes and couldn't help but smile. Now that was the Serena he knew. Now this was what he knew. Angering Serena.

Serena sighed and shook her head. She had a multiple personalities. She just had to. That would explain the urge to kiss him and strangle him at the same time. Deciding to ease the growing want to touch him, she stood up and sat down next to him making him jump at least a foot in the air. Slowly, she reached out and touched his hand. There it was again. That spark. "Is Endymion telling you to touch me too?"

Darien, still recovering from his heart attack at having in such close proximity, could only nod. He couldn't help running his thumb over her hand. Such soft hands. He could feel Endymion leaping for joy. Another shock came when she leaned over and placed her head on his chest. She curled up next to him and shook her head. "Are we going to be forever haunted by our past? I don't even have the luxury to find the man I love. I'm bound to you by my past. Everything we do is controlled by our destinies."

Serena could feel the tears sliding down her cheeks and onto Darien's shirt but she didn't care. She was so damn frustrated! She had no say in what to do with her life. She could feel Darien's muscles tighten under her touch.

"I thought I was the only one that felt that way. We're obligated by destiny."

She sighed lightly in relief. She had found someone who understands her suffocating future. Of course he had a similar future too. "Darien, do you think that if we had never gotten our memories, we would have fallen in love?"

Darien frowned lightly, truly wanting to know the answer. All he could do was sigh. "There's no possible way of knowing. Either that or we could have driven each other insane." He could feel her disappoint. He was disappointed too. He truly wanted to know. "I do know one thing, Serena."

"Hmn?"

"I was drawn to you. Both of you. To SailorMoon as Tuxedo Mask. And to Serena as Darien. Subconsciously to Serenity as Endymion."

"I was drawn to you too. I was so in love with Tuxedo Mask. And I was drawn to your supposed perfection. I envied you."

Darien glanced down as her hand crept up his chest. Her soft fingers grazed his bottom lip. His heart nearly stilled as she looked up at him with unshed tears in her beautiful gaze. "Do you think we love each other? I know I'm attracted to you. I know Endymion loved Serenity. But what about us? It's not longer Serenity and Endymion. It's Darien and Serena now."

Serena tilted her head as she allowed her hands to roam over his face. "Who's doing this right now? This touching. This embrace. Is it Serenity and Endymion? Or is it us?" She no longer knew who she was anymore. Serenity? Serena? Sailor Moon? She gasped as his lips grazed across her temple.

"That was Endymion." His voice was so soft. Then, his lips came down upon hers. Soft. Shy. Hesitant. She responded in kind. This was different from their other kisses. The other ones had been passionate, hot, and heavy. This was innocent, exploring. As he pulled away, she glanced up at him curiously.

He smiled lightly. "That was me."

Serena knew it had been her to respond to the kiss. Not Serenity. "Now what?"

"I think we should start over. As normal people. We do not consider our past. We just start from scratch. We are attracted to each other and so we date. We get to know each other and if we do not like each other, then it will be over for us. Regardless of our past."

Each of them could feel their counterparts raging against this upsetting deal. Serenity and Endymion demanded the two of them be together. Look how far they had come! How could they just forget like that?

Serena pushed aside Serenity's call and looked up Darien grinning. "I think that's the smartest thing I've ever heard you say Darien Shields. It is up to us. You're right."

Darien smiled before quirking an eyebrow. "So, Serena Tsukino, will you be able to come to dinner with me tonight?"

She giggled lightly before tapping her lips as in thought. "I don't think I know you well enough sir."

Darien sighed and began to stand up but was forced back down as Serena grabbed his hand. He looked into her uncertain eyes.

"But I would like to get to know you."

He smiled lightly before nodding. "So would I."

He kissed her forehead gently before pulling her up into a standing position. "I think you should go before Endymion manages to get what he wants."

Serena blushed. "I know what you mean. Serenity is demanding me to ravish you." With that, she kissed him on the cheek before walking towards the door. "Pick me up at eight?"

"All right."

"I'll see you later, Darien."

Both smiled as the door closed, happy for the first time in a while.


End file.
